


Life

by Autistic_JadeHarley



Series: Bullworth [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Unhealthy Friendships, Post-Game(s), Stealing Money, Underage Drug Use, gary's out of happy volts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_JadeHarley/pseuds/Autistic_JadeHarley
Summary: Gary reflects on his life while getting the shit beaten out of him.





	Life

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" Gary was crying and shoving and squirming but nothing was working.

Punch after punch hit him in the face and all he could feel was pain and it was _everywhere_ ; it was in his stomach where this fucker had kicked him, in his back where he had fallen, and in his face where he was getting punched.  _WHY_ wouldn't he just GET THE FUCK _OFF_ AND _LEAVE_.

Gary hadn't meant for this to happen; he hadn't meant to start a fight and get aggressive (but hey this piece of shit wanted to go). It just.... happened, and now he was on the floor, crying and drooling and bleeding like a fucking baby, like a fucking pussy.

God he was pathetic. He couldnt push this motherfucker off and he couldn't control his own emotions and he couldn't function without medication and _god why was he so messed up he didn't want to be this way_. Life fucking sucked and so did everyone in Bullworth and so did his fake friends and his parents,  _everything FUCKING SUCKED_.

Gary shoved and blocked and shoved and blocked but he couldn't get this piece of shit Townie off of him. Did he even know this guys name? All he knew was that he got his pills from him and he hadn't payed in a while because his dad had started noticing that money was missing, which he couldn't do because he would fucking kill Gary; he would give him another scar.

He had so many fucking scars... on his back, his arms, his legs, his chest, his eyebrow. God, his fucking eyebrow. EVERYONE fucking noticed that one.

_How'd you get it, Gary?_  Oh, he was just being the piece of shit that he was all the time.  _Who gave it to you, Gary?_  None of their fucking business, but hey they wouldn't care if he told them.

He was apart of the fucking Smith family for gods sake, no one ever went snooping in their fucking business because they would get whiplash with how fucking fast they were told to mind their own fucking business and then got cash thrown in their face. Especially doctors.

With all of his hospital visits a social worker would have come by now to see if his home life was safe and okay. Anyone could see that it wasn't. Nothing in his life had ever been okay; except for Petey maybe.

Petey....Petey had been okay but Gary had been a piece of shit and god he was so _unstable_ , and then fucking _HOPKINS_ came in and Gary hated him, he hated all of them. Jimmy 'King of the fucking school' Hopkins. Him and fucking Zoe and Petey meant shit to him now. He had known all of them, he had been friends with all of them.

Climbing the tree by Petey's window, showing Jimmy around the school, sharing stolen cigarettes with Zoe, going to the carnival with Petey, skipping class with Zoe, pulling halloween pranks with Jimmy.

It was all fucking bullshit, their friendship had been _bullshit_. But really, it had been his fault hadn't it?

When Zoe had been sexually harassed by Mr. Burton, Gary could have worked that _Smith family magic_ and he would have been fired or something, but no, he hadn't done anything; he hadn't even comforted Zoe. She had been expelled and he'd never seen her again, until fucking Hopkins had stopped him in taking over the school and _there was Zoe_. Apparently they were dating now or something.

Gary had been a shit friend to Jimmy too and to be honest he didn't know why, it was just what he did, who he was. He fucked stuff up when things got too good. He'd completely split on Jimmy and had everyone turn against him, until everyone turned against Gary.

The students at bullworth were fucking SHEEP. Gary loved that sheep mentality that the world had, that obedience. It made it so easy for him to manipulate them. Jimmy wasn't a sheep and Gary hadn't liked that, so he'd dropped him. But Jimmy had gotten to Petey and with all of Gary's planning he'd forgotten about Petey.

Then all of a sudden, Petey didn't want to be a follower. Was it right for Gary to want him to be one? Gary should have wanted the best for Petey because they were friends, right? No, Gary had been selfish and abusive and an overall piece of shit to Petey and honestly he should have seen it coming sooner, but his head had been so far up his own ass, he hadn't seen anything.

Everything was his fault, wasn't it?

Gary decided that he didn't care and he let himself just lay there as he got pummeled because fuck, he deserved it. He knew he did, because he was Gary Smith and he was an abusive and pathetic son of a bitch. 


End file.
